kung fu panda holidays 2:kung fu christmas
by tigergirl123
Summary: as Christmas is few days away santa is hurt and so are the Raindeers..as Santa needs to find replacements for just this year
1. Chapter 1:SANTA

**:3 kung fu panda holidays 2:kung fu Christmas is a go :D plz review**

**CHAPTER 1:SANTA**

***DECEMBER 23rd***

as a giant pig like po's size had a red hat,red pants and red coat and black boots and he had a giant gut and a white beard as he ate cookies he spoke"HO-HO.. tomorrow is

Christmas eve i can not wait cause after that its Christmas day"as all the swan elf's made the toys and put them in the bag and the bag on the sleigh as they was already

and prepared for Christmas day. then as Santa went outside too cheek on the Raindeers he find Rudolph talking with the other Raindeers then he sees Santa"oky bye

guys"then he went to Santa"hi Santa"as his nose glowed with joy then Santa smiled"wanna go for a flight?"then Rudolph nodded as the other Raindeers joined as

Santa yells"ON WARD Dasher,on Dancer,on Prancer, on Vixen, on Comet, on Cupid,on Donner,on Blitzen and on Rudolph!"as they start flying and they was off into the

night sky *2 hours later* they reached china as santa looks down seeing everyone having Christmas joy then they all start to lean as their was a POW then Rudolph

gasp"Dancer's been hit!"it shows dancer's hoofs been tangled with rope that was hanged on rocks then same with Cupid and Donner as they start falling, santa holds

his hat as they was going to crash into the jade palace"OH-HO-HO NOOO"

* * *

as song was making Christmas cookies with po they hear a crash even tigress,luna and dan who was training as everyone ran to where the crash was they all gasp as

a pig in a red suit and 9 hurt Raindeers hanging from the roof"SANTA?"

**:O WHO SHOT SANTA'S RAINDEERS?!**


	2. Chapter 2:the new santa

**:] who will be the new santa? for just this year? plz review**

**CHAPTER 2:THE NEW SANTA**

as the person that hit santa's Raindeers growls as it failed to capture and kill santa as it went away it turns out it was a female fox and it slipped into the darkness

* * *

as everyone still looked at santa then po and dan went under the sleigh and takes out both their paws"JUMP SANTA"then santa used his good arm to push him off the

sleigh and fell in both dan and po's paws but dan had a hard time catching santa as they let santa down they went to help the Raindeers as santa starts limping"ugh im

oky..but what about my crew?"as all the Raindeers was hurt by the crash even Rudolph as he sighs"im so weak even my shining nose isn't glowing"as everyone

gasp,tigress went upstairs but then Rudolph looks at her"tigress?..is that you?"then tigress ran upstairs as dan was confused"you know tigress?"then Rudolph

nods"we used to date?"then everyone's eyes widen then dan got alittle mad"wait you and tigress dated?..before?"then Rudolph nods"yah like 20 years ago?"then po

was confused"what how come we never saw you?"then Rudolph sighed"you know that black panther that came as the cleaner here for 1 year?"then po and the five

nodded"yah?"then Rudolph smiled"that was me..santa disguised me as a black panther cause as i looked on the nice list..tigress was the one i wanted to see"he looks

up at the sky"shes the most beautiful thing ive seen..before i left i showed her who i was..and she ran and i never saw her again"then dan was going to punch the

living out of him..but he don't wanna be on the naughty list then as Rudolph trys too stand but he falls back down"we need someone to replace us for just this year"as

santa looks around he smiled when he looked at po"YOU!..po"then po points at himself"me?"then with a snap of a finger po's pants transformed into santa's pants

and he had a red hat and black boots as po smiled"AWESOME!"then Rudolph had his shining nose spark alittle as a tiny light comes from his nose and starts finding a

one year Rudolph as it float upstairs a few minutes later there was a scream then luna and sasha ran down stairs scared"OMG RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"then tigress

came down and her nose was shining red"what happened too me?!"the Rudolph smiled"yah um tigress i need you to do a favor..i need you to be me just for this

Christmas that's all"then tigress looks at dan who looked away from her then sighed"fine...just until this thing gets off my nose"then santa smiled"and the five and luna will be

the other Raindeers!"then po laughed"we got tigress the red-nosed tiger,the Raindeer five and luna and your one and only..SANTA PO!"

**:3 HEHEHE TIGRESS THE RED-NOSED TIGER :D**


	3. Chapter 3:Raindeer games

**:3 ONLY 25 DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS :D and the five and luna are not turned into real Raindeers**

**CHAPTER 3:RAINDEER GAMES**

as santa trains po, the others are trained by comet and Rudolph in the Raindeer games"oky new Raindeers..time for you too become skilled Raindeers!"the five and luna

all got in a single file line and said in unison"SIR YES SIR!"then comet went all the way down the jade palace stairs"YOU MUST FLY ALL THE WAY DOWN HERE!"then crane

smiled"this will be easy"then Rudolph smiled"not really"as he wrapped a ribbon around crane's wings as he had a black expression"your crazy..how can i fly now?"then

Rudolph put his hoof on crane's chest"from the heart..OKY TAKE YOUR PLACES"as they all crouched down and start running out the jade place door as tigress kept

running she start feeling her self floating as she smiled"IM FLYING!..IM FLY-"then she start dropping down the stairs as the others did too as there heads been bashed on

the stairs coming down as comet and Rudolph does a face palm"this is going to take awhile"

* * *

as santa trains po he now shows him the present cannon 2000"this is the present cannon 2000..its a high speed present cannon machine!"as he give it to po,po's mouth

dropped"Woah..ima use this?"then santa nods"yep"then he points"shoot at the chimney, boy"then po shoots and the present went inside the chimney and under the

jade place's Christmas tree then po jumped with joy"AWESOME!..THIS IS SO COOL!"as po was ready.

* * *

as comet and Rudolph took the new Raindeer students out in the forest for more training as they kept working and working,monkey starts flying as everyone awed as

he smiled"this is so cool..too bad po can't do this hehehehe"then few more hours viper and mantis start to fly as everyone never saw a flying snake as viper does flips

in the sky"omg..im a flying snake!"then crane starts to fly with her as they spin around eachother smiling..

* * *

as the female fox runs deep in the woods someone stands by her side"did you kill him?"it was a big tougher male fox with a bag of arrows and in his paw a steel bow

as the female fox didn't answer then he was losing his patience"DID YOU!"the the female fox growled"no they crashed at the jade palace and training the new santa

and Raindeers for just this year"then they kept running all the way into the night as the male fox growled"fine we will kill the new santa and the new Raindeers while

they are on their big trip"

**WHO ARE THEY?AND WILL TIGRESS AND LUNA LEARN TO FLY SOON?**


	4. Chapter 4:Christmas Eve

**:3 LOL I PICK THIS GOOD SONG AND I ALLWAYS LISTEN TO THE SONG WHILE READING MY STORIES SO IMA PUT IT ON HERE ITS PART CHRISTMAS SONG**

**CHAPTER 4:CHRISTMAS EVE**

*CHRISTMAS EVE*

as the presents was safe from the crash this might be a good Christmas as comet and Rudolph still trains luna and tigress as they was the only ones who did not fly as

Rudolph encourage them"COME ON GUYS YOU CAN DO IT..JUST BELIEVE!"as tigress and luna kept saying it"i believe..i believe"as they started floating"i believe...i

believe!"then they start flying then tigress shining red nose glowed bright"this is starting to get annoying"

* * *

as it was getting dark it was time for them too go as luna gave rita,kim,sasha, leiden,ben,xenon,damon a hug she gives tio a kiss on the cheek"bye tio"as she ran to

the sleigh as dan watched tigress,tigress watched him too as he went into the kitchen then she follows him then he said in a sad tone"so..you dated a Raindeer?"then

tigress sighed"its true...dan im sorry"then he smiled and hugged her"its oky..its Christmas eve there's no meaning to get mad"then tigress smiled and her red nose

glowed and dan chuckled as tigress blushed trying to make it stop then she ran to the sleigh as mantis and monkey are the Raindeer in the back,crane and viper in the

middle and tigress and luna in the front as they had Raindeer saddles and stuff around them except for their mouth as po jumped up on the sleigh everyone in the jade

palace waved at them"GOOD-BYE!"and they was off

* * *

as po use the present cannon 2000 to every chimney in the valley of peace then the rest of china

_**luna**:Said the night wind to the little lamb_

_Do you see what I see_

as luna began to sing everyone gasp at her singing as she bobbles her head left and right to the beat of the song

* * *

_Way up in the sky little lamb_  
_Do you see what I see_

as they turn to the left giving presents to all the good little boys and girls in china

* * *

_**luna**:A star, a star_  
_Dancing in the night_

as they all look at the northern star as it guide them the way as they are now giving presents to kids in India then Mongolia and Africa

* * *

_**luna**:With a tail as big as a kite_  
___With a tail as big as a kite_

as they went to Europe then Russia

* * *

_**luna**:Said the little lamb to the Shepard boy_  
_Do you hear what I hear_

as luna smiles viper sings with her as tigress just looks down thinking

* * *

_**viper**:(Do You Hear What I Hear)_  
_**luna**:Ringing through the sky Shepard boy_

_Do you hear what I hear_

_**viper**:(Do hear What i hear)_

as tigress hold her head up high smiling

* * *

_A song, a song_  
_**luna**:High above the trees_

then they reached the south Atlantic ocean as luna puts her paw in the water smiling again  
_**luna**:With a voice as big as the sea_  
_With a voice as big as the sea_

* * *

then tigress joins them as luna never herd her mother sing

_**tigress**:Said the Shepard boy to the mighty king_

as tigress closes her eyes while having her head up high

_Do you know what I know_

_**luna and viper**:(Do You Know What I Know)_

* * *

as they followed tigress lead then they reached south america

_**tigress**:In your palace wall mighty king_  
_Do you know what I know_  
_**luna and viper**:(Do You Know What I Know)_

* * *

as mother and daughter sing as they looked at eachother

then they all see alittle kid with its mom and dad in the cold as po drops them some blankets and a money sack enough for them for a place to live as the boy looked up"THX SANTA"

_**luna and tigress**:A child, a child_  
_Shivers in the cold_  
_Let us bring him silver and gold_  
_**tigress**:Let us bring him silver and gold_

* * *

now it shows a map of the places they are going as they just came out of south america now to mexico as they crossed every place they was done for 7 hours as it

was almost morning then po shouts out loud"WE DID IT!"then everyone cheered as tigress start to sing again as the rise up into the sky

* * *

_**tigress**:Said the king to the people everywhere_

_Listen to what I say_

as she jump cloud to cloud to the beat of the song as the others followed her lead and she turned up into the sky

* * *

_**luna**:( Listen to what I say)_  
_Pray for peace people everywhere_

then they all start to spin as tigress was leading them up to the northern star

* * *

_**tigress**:Listen to what I say_  
_**viper**:(Listen to what I Say)_  
_The child, the child_  
_Sleeping in the night_

* * *

as the northern star teleports them back to china  
_**luna and tigress**:He will bring us goodness and light_  
_He will bring us goodness and light_

_**tigress**:He will bring us goodness and light_

* * *

as they was almost at the jade place their was a laugh in the forest as a bow was getting ready to aim at them as the male fox smiled"GOOD-BYE!"

**AWESOME SONG IAM I RIGHT? AND THIS IS THE FIRST TIME VIPER SANG AND FOR LUNA TO HEAR HER MOM SING :3...AND OMG A ARROW! SONG:DO YOU HEAR WHAT I HEAR? BY CARRIE UNDERWOOD**


	5. Chapter 5:Christmas love

**HI EVERYONE IT'S BEEN AWHILE SINCE I MADE THIS ONE SO IMA FINISH IT UP SO I CAN DO MY LAST HOLIDAY STORY FOR THIS YEAR CAUSE IM TIRED **

**o_o AND I CAN'T WAIT FOR CHRISTMAS :D...THE LAST HOLIDAY STORY WILL BE LIKE THE POLAR EXPRESS CAUSE I WANT TO CELEBRATE IT'S 8TH **

**ANNIVERSARY OF THE YEAR :D AND I LOVE THAT MOVIE SINCE I WAS LITTLE :D..BEST CHRISTMAS MOVIE :) PLZ REVIEW**

**CHAPTER 5:CHRISTMAS LOVE**

****as the male fox was getting ready to fire then they female fox got in his way

"wait!"

"what?"he growls

"we could do this instead.."as she begins to whispers in his ear

"yes...good plan..sister"then he throws a stone

as the stone start to glow it makes a teleporter to the North Pole then they jumped in

* * *

as po and the rest came down to the jade palace everyone cheered

"tigress..luna!"as dan went to hug them

as everyone hug one another then Santa comes to them sad

"we have some bad news"as he scratches his head

"2 foxes has been making havoc at the North Pole.."

then Rudolph walks to them as he could fly again

"Santa..me and the rest of the Raindeer are fully healed..and ready to go"

"then we are coming with you"as luna puts a thumbs up

as luna jumps into the front of the sleigh as po,dan and tigress followed her

"yah..we won't let those foxes ruined your workshop Santa"as po nods

then Santa and the Raindeers smiled

"oky..you guys can come"as Santa hops into the front too

then as they Raindeers was ready to go they went off as they got teleported by the Northern star as they reached to the north pole

* * *

as all the Elves scared around running from the foxes who keep blowing stuff up

"when Santa comes we kill him and then we will now rule Christmas..not him!"as the female fox snickers

"and what if Santa trys to stop you"as po comes pointing at them

then the male fox lunches a arrow at po but po dodges quickly

"omg!"

"again brother.."as the female fox tells the male fox

then tigress pounces on the female fox and growls, then dan jumps on the male fox

"you guys are so in a permanent naughty list"as Santa comes marching in

then the female fox kicked tigress off of her and ran,as tigress got up the female fox was gone

"what about him?"as tigress points at the fallen male fox

then up top the female fox was going to fire a red arrow at tigress, then Rudolph sees her and jumps infront of tigress as the arrow came at her..as Rudolph turns his

head, his antler hits the arrow and it bounce back to the female fox and struck her right in the throat as she falls down

"NOOO!"as the male fox cut dan in the cheek with his knife as dan got up putting his paw on his cheek as the male fox went running to his fallen sister

"you will all die!"as he takes her bow and puts 3 explosive arrows on it as he was aiming for the roof then he gets stabbed as his sister stabs him

"sorry brother..but if i die..you die with me"then she pulls it out of him as they both died

"well...that was weird"as po thought that was awkward

* * *

as Santa and the Raindeers took the rest back home

"we couldn't do it with out you guys"said cupid as he smiled

"yah..there wouldn't be no Christmas if you guys didn't help"said Donner

then tigress went to Rudolph

"thank you for saving me.."then she hugged him as Rudolph gulps as his red nose shines

then tigress nose glowed red too then it went out as it wore off

"goodbye po"as Santa shakes his paw

"it was great helping you Santa"as he shakes Santa's paw too

then they went off..back to the North Pole, as all the girls looked as the guys had a mistletoe

"AHHH MISTLETOE!"as they girls start running out of the jade place

then dan and tio kept chasing them but when they reach to the valley all the girls except their girls all looked at them as girl pigs came running at them

"I WILL KISS YOU!"

"NO I WILL"

"AHHH DAN KISS ME!"

"NO ME!"

"PO I WANNA BE UNDER THE MISTLETOE WITH YOU!"

"AHHHHH!"as po and dan screams as they kept running away from the girl pigs

"HO-HO MARRY CHRISTMAS!"as Santa winks

**WELL THAT'S THE END OF THAT - ..AND IF YOUR WONDERING WHAT HAPPENED TO PO AND DAN?..WELL LETS JUST SAY THEY GOT THE CHRISTMAS LOVE XD**


End file.
